That's Not How It Works
by TotalAlaskan
Summary: It's a relaxing day complete with music, but Robin has his complaints. (In which Robin can't ignore the ignorance, Wally is ignorant, and everyone else is just confused.) Update: Maybe a bit of OOC-ness involved...*shrug*


**So, yeah. It's been a while since I've posted anything -almost 4 years, wow. (I've been on here reading though!) Life happened; I got lazy; all that stuff. And apparently younger me never understood that I should have several chapters worked out before posting and making promises. Not going to make that mistake again. I think I'll mostly do one-shots and only longer stories if I have it almost entirely written or planned out.**

**Anyway, enough of things that probably don't interest anyone.**

**This popped into my head probably a year back, and I wrote most of it in the notes of my phone. I revisited it a few weeks ago and have since cleaned it up a bit. Just a little bit of humor! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice. I clearly don't own Britney Spears or her song "Circus" (nor do I hold any bad feelings toward her! This is just for fun!). **

**(Let me know if it makes you laugh, yeah?) **

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring, just like a circus._

"Ugh…" Robin groans loudly, drawing the curious attention of the members of his team.

_When I crack that whip, everybody goin' flip, just like a circus._

"Turn it off, dude," Robin waves a hand vaguely at Wally with a rather amusingly exaggerated look of pain across his face. "This song bugs the hell out of me. It's just so dumb."

"Why's that, Boy Blunder?" Artemis laughs sarcastically, "Because she is practically begging for a seriously kinky booty call?"

"Gross, Arty-Farty!"

"Shut it, Baywatch, or-"

"Umm, no," Robin interrupts the emerging childish argument with a matter-of-fact tone that could only be meant to suggest he believes the archer's guess to be completely irrelevant and inconceivable. "Actually, it's because she is making the stupid and uneducated assumption that all people in the circus can do flips."

It is silent in the room as the others are taken aback by the young teen's answer. Then…

"Ummm… okaaayyy," Artemis eventually drawls. "How-"

"Dude! Maybe you're the one making stupid assumptions!" Wally cries out, pointing an accusing finger at the Boy Wonder. "They_ are_ circus people, aren't they? Circus people do crazy stuff like that all the time! Who's to say they _can't _all do flips? Like some kind…Like one big flipping family!"

"Are you proud of that?" Connor deadpans in the silence following Wally's terrible pun.

"In the circus, everyone has a certain set of skills. Flipping is not a part of everyone's skillset!" Robin reasons, surprising the other teens with the heat behind his words.

"Why does everyone always assume that everyone in a circus can do the same stunts just because they are a part of a circus?!" Robin continues, "It takes a long time to develop skills to be able to flip like…flippers -aka _acrobats _and_ trapeze artists_\- in the circus. People have to focus on other skills, and not everyone is that flexible. Not to mention how _boring _the circus would be if everyone was doing the same thing! What would happen to variety? Originality? The intrigue?! Nobody would get the spotlight because they are all doing the same exact thing! That is _not _how it works, Spears!"

Wide eyed stares from around the room are cast at the resident ninja/acrobat/bird/plane/Robin.

"Dude. Why are you getting so defensive about carnies?"

"Circus performers!" Robin snaps, "NOT'carnies'! Circus performers! This isn't a carnival; this is a CIRCUS, people!"

"Okay, what is all this crap about circuses, bird boy?" Artemis asks, one of five to be utterly bewildered. "Why are you so snappy? What would you know about circuses anyway?"

Robin takes a deep breath and responds in a perfectly composed voice, "A lot."

"How? Why?!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"If I told you that, I would have to kill you." Level. Controlled. Monotone. Shudder-inducing. No hint of joking present.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Or, to a lesser -and more likely- extent, I would at least make you go insane so you'll be locked up forever, and nobody will believe a word you say because you will be, ya know, crazy, and you won't even know if you should believe yourself or not because you will be aware that you are crazy but you won't be able to trust yourself so whatever I would have told you, you would not be certain of the authenticity of it."

"…"

"Yes?" Robin prompts.

"Dude, do you even breathe?"

"What are you even saying?"

"I do not follow."

Robin merely shrugs, glances back down at the laptop settled in his lap, and resumes typing.

"That song pisses me off."

The only sound is his rapid typing for several long moments.

"Huh?"

"Okay, but-"

"And if I tell you why, you will either die or go insane."

The keyboard clacks almost rhythmically, echoing around the room.

"Oh."

_Don't stand there watching me. Follow me; show me what you can do. _

_Everybody let's go. We can make a dance floor, just like a circus._

**A bit ridiculous, I know. But it was fun to write. Hopefully it was a little fun to read...**

**Please review, if you'd be so kind! **

**Along with kind words or constructive criticisms I'm open to you leaving some suggestions for stories I should read (a little self-promotion is welcome! ;)**


End file.
